THE TALE OF KAWAII CHAN
by NARUTO'S HOT BOOTY
Summary: THIS IS 100% LEGIT FANFICTION ABOUT NARUTO AND KAWAII THE DESTIEND SATAN FIGHTER NINJA LEMONS
1. THE START

Kawanaru

A kwaiii fanfic by ME!1

Once upon a time

In a land far far away…..

DOO DOO DOO DADADdadaa *epic music pleying* XD

Kawaii exited her hoose through the beautiful wood door. The day was pretty. The sun shoone and the clouds were EVERYWHERE!

"WOW WHAT A BEAUTIFUl morning…" Kawaii said to herself. (XD) "I should go on a walk through ninjaland."

While she was walking through ninja land she became very hungry. SHE SOTPPED FOR SOME RAMNE! AND POCKY! YES SHE MOANED WHAT A FEAST WHAT A _MOTHERFUCKING FEAST _the pocky was blood flavored. She cried as she remembered her past. The wolves had killed her parents then raised her.

She cried. A blonde boy that had a nice butt came up and put a hand on her shoulder

"its k ramen makes me really sad too. Is that blood flavored pocky?"

Kawaii looked up, a blushu gently covering her face. "S-Sugoi! Hai, it is blood flavored pocky!"

The boy smiled. " I AM NATURO"

"Hi naruto!" Kawaii said.

"would you like to come over my house? We can watch nightmare before Christmas and listen to black veiled brides." Naruto kissed her gently

"WOWWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOW" She SCREAMED and ran

Naruto caught up "WAIT KAWAII CHAN I LOIVE YO U . WE WERE XCHILDHOOD FRIENDS I KNO W WHAT HAPPEEND TO YOUR PARENTS YOU ARE DESTINED NINJA 2 FIGHT SATAN"

Kawaii fell over because that was fucking intense.

Naruto brought her back to his place.

(WARNING! NSFW XDDDDD 18+ EVEN THOUGH IM 9 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Naruot ran hand down smooth body

"mm mm mm" he started "you sure look tasty"

Kawaii blushed. "do you have a boner?"

"YEA I DO AND ITS SOOO BIG ITS 99 INCHES"

"nuh uh" she said

"yuh huh" he said and stuck it in

Kawaii screamed in delight as his mile long shaft was forced into her

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOWOWOWOW" they came

"oh shit I think im pregnant"

WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ILL UPDATE SOON!


	2. babies

critics say :

Do us a fucking favor and kill yourself. This is the worst shit I have ever seen. There is no fucking plot and really? A 99 inch dick? Do you even read the shit that you wrote? Don't even bother fucking updating cause this crap is an insult to the stories that the other writers have written  
- fanfiction user Duelwarrior  
wut ur dick isnt 99 inches? XD shut up tiny dick boi.

OoOooOOooOOOoo!

Kawaii woke up in the middle of the night, the light from the moon softly reflecting onto her naked body. Naruto was next to her, in a deep sleep.

She stroked his blonde hair, a slight pang in her chest keeping her from getting up. She smiled and kissed behind his ear. She showered and dressed, ready to leave

"Kawaii-chan?" Naruto had woken, sitting up in their bed. "Is everything daijobu?" (XD NIHONGO)

"The baby is coming!" SHe screamed nad passed out for 20 seconds before waking up and crying. Naruto held her hand and called 911.

SHE SCREAMED ND BIRTHED THE BABY. It squirted out like the fireworks.

Naruto gasped and ran out wit htears pouring down his soft flesh...KAwaii sobbed as gross baby stuff came out after.

Two hours later Kawaii woke in a handsome man's arms. He had spiku black hair and looked like he was on his period.

"Miss? I am Sasugay." he flipped his hair. "you fell from the sky...welcome to japan-the land of anime."

She gasped.


	3. the AYYA SCHOOL

**welcome back my tomodachis :3**

**this chaptuh is dedicated 2 emiry-chan! she is so sugoi! sugoiest!**

* * *

dadad d a dadadsa da DADADADA

*moar epic moosic (like a cow XD) pleying* XD

WELCOME TO THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE

Kawaii steps out in a sexii black dressu her hair is a lot of colorful

naturo and sasugay and also Misaki Yata from the k project are sitting on one side of a pinku curtain

kawaii sits in a big pink fluffy chair asnd smiles at them

(she cant see them, they are mystery o.O)

The hoST of the show comes out. it is Nihongo from Hetaria. He is in a beautiful tuxedo and smiles at the adoring audience

He opens ihis mouth to sepak. he sounds just liek michael jordan

(XDDDDDDD oh my gosh imagine that XDDDDDD)

"OYASUMINASAI , AUDIENCE" says michnihongo. "WERCOME TO WHEER OF FORTUNANE! I MEAN! THE TARE OF KAWAIi-CHANQ!"

Nihongo bows

"We wirr be habbing a new sotry for our rovery audience...

It is carred

BEHIND THE CURTAIN

it is about kawaii finding her rong rost rove!

who can it be?!

Kawaii waves cutely and looks excitedu

The rights go dim and the show begins

**_LAST TIME ON...THE TALE OF KAWAII_**

"Miss? I am Sasugay." he flipped his hair. "you fell from the sky...welcome to japan-the land of anime."

She gasped. (w)

Kawaii-chan sat up, staring into Sasuke's deep, tragic brown orbs. She could feel his pain, and suddenly, his tragic backstory flashed in front of her eyes

"Your brother...itchy?"

Sasugay looks heartbroken. "Yes...itchy...he killed my entire family when I was young." (poor snaekse :( )

Kawaii sits up and admires the seenery. "Wow...sugoi..."

Sakura petals fell l from the sky, (aka the trees XD) it is sugoi...

There is a beautiful Anime Academy

"Where are we?" Asked Kawaii chan

"I told you...the land of anime...this is AI-YURI-YAOI Academy...it was founded by a group called VOCALOID founded our beautiful Academy...we have incredible teachers...they teach us the way of the anime."

Kawaii smiled. 'It sounds beautiful."

Sasugay takes her hand. "I know I said my name is Sasugay, but some call me Dahvie...like the band Blood on the Dance Floor...Sasugay will be fine, though...but don't be surprsied if some people call me Sasugay. Take my hand, Kawaii-chan...join the academy..."

Naruto walked through the forest for weeks. He had sold the baby to a gentle kind man nammed Fushimi

He had Said hed take good care of the baby but Naturo didnt believe it.

He had named the Baby Iceland. Not that it mattered, since Fushimi had bought it.

Naturo finally exited the forest. He didnt even know why hed tryed to find Kawaii - Chan

At least the ramen he got in trade for the baby was sugoi!

Kawaii-Chan looked sceptical and took a BIG step away

Sasugay frowened "What iS Wrong trust me"

"I dont know If I can"

"You have to"

Sasugay held out his handu

As Kawaii-chan finally met his hand, her MOON necklace lit up and lifted up a little

She glowed bright like a diamond and her outfit changed into a shorter, light blue version of a skewll girl

Her hair became a micture of different hblues (Ahhhh i wish this was me . my hair is ugly black cuz im japaness DXXXXXX()

She stopped glowing and sunnk into sasugays arms,. weak

"I am...MY memories are returning to me, Sauuguay..." She quiveed "i am

**LUNA KAWAII, thHE MAGIVAL CGIRL "**

duh duh DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XDDDDDDDD omg dont worry guis! il update soon an d more often! thanks for the good reviews :33333

_ critic user Duelwarrior says..._

_I'm tempted to just the human race a big favor and just end your life. Your comeback was shit especially since its coming from a imbecile with an intelligence of a 1 year old._

XDDDD TRY AND FIND ME TINY DICK BOI! ! ! ! ! ! ! LOL! L0SER!

_kprojectfandomsays_

_(it's your #1 fan, I got an account just for you :D)_

_And first of all, to that rude asshole. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF NARUTO'S DICK. STOP HATING ON WONDERFUL LITERATURE._

_BUT OMGGGG ASDFGHJKL MY FEELSSSSS._

_It opens with such a romantic feel, with the soft moonlight and her sexy naked body...AND THE EMOTIONS BETWEEN THEM AS NARUTO WORRIES ABOUT HER, ERMAGERD._

_You can just feel her pain when she gives birth, i feel so bad for her!_

_AND THAT SIMILE USE WAS FUCKING AMAZING, GURL._

_AND OMFG PLOT TWIST. SASUGAY HAS ARRIVED. HE HAS AMAZING HAIR._

_But Kawaii should watch out, I have a bad feeling he wants to use her to get to Naruto...everyone know he wants that 99 inches in his uke ass._

_THOUGH IF THERE'S YAOI, THAT'S FINE WITH ME._

_I FREAKING WORSHIP YOU RIGHT NOW._

_/attacks with love and hugs._

O.O HOW DID U KNOW I WAS GONNA PUT SASUNARU IN HUH O.O WTF! THANKS FOR LIKING it though :3


End file.
